


The Crew of The Flying Dutchman In: Do You Fear Children

by Nate56Mate



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate56Mate/pseuds/Nate56Mate
Summary: Davy Jones and the Crew of the Flying Dutchman deal with a troublesome child who annoys them.
Kudos: 6





	The Crew of The Flying Dutchman In: Do You Fear Children

It was a standard day for Davy Jones, the heartless octopus bearded man. His crew had attacked a merchant ship and had taken the survivors hostage.

Jones walked onto the nearly sunken ship, his Hammerheaded first mate, Maccus, was waiting with the rest of the crew.

"Only one survivor sir, a young lad" Maccus said.

"Well, One's better than none" The captain said to his first mate. He walked over to the boy and knelt down.

"Tell me, boy, do ya fear death?" Jones asked the boy.

"Not really, why do you ask?" The boy says.

Jones looks at Maccus and then back at the boy "Well, most people I encounter who do not want to die, Usually want to join my crew"

"I don't really want to join your crew of pathetic fish face freaks" The boy said.

Jones nodded to his boatswain, Jimmy Legs, who then knocked the boy out with a club.

3 hours later.

The boy woke up on the Dutchman, he looked around and saw Jones and Maccus standing in front of him.

"What do you guys want from me?" 

"100 years of servitude aboard my ship"

"Ew, why would I do that?" 

Jones sighs and Maccus face palms.

"I usually kill those who deny my offers, but since you're a wee child, I decided to take you in, anyway" Jones said in his Scottish brogue "Mr. Maccus, take him outside to the deck, Mr. Legs can deal with him"

Maccus grabbed the boy and dragged him outside of Jones' cabin.

"Now, swab the deck" Maccus ordered.

"Make me" The boy defiantly told the shark man.

"Defy the First Mate's orders will you?" Jimmy Legs pulled out his whip "I'll you some manners"

Legs swung his whip at the boy, who dodged.

"OW, WATCH WHERE YOUR SWINGIN' THAT" Clanker, a Moldy crewman with a hat, yelled, holding his throbbing foot.

Jimmy swung his whip again, accidentally knocking the head off of Hadras, a conch headed pirate.

Palifico, a orange coral crewman, and Koleniko, a puffer fish faced crewman, tried to run the boy through with their swords, but he ducked and they stab each other instead.

"He's a menace" Koleniko groaned.

A large, fat pirate with a coral face, Ogilvey, swung his sword at the boy, only to get his sword stuck in the wall.

Four more pirates, Greenbeard, Crash, Penrod and Quittance, try to pounce on the boy, but they miss him and fall overboard instead.

Two conjoined pirates named Two-Head try to fire a cannon at the boy, but he dodges the cannon fire and the cannon ball goes through the door.

Jimmy, now tied up in his whip, tried to hop towards the boy, but falls over.

Davy Jones stormed out of his cabin and saw the chaos that had erupted.

"What is going on here?" Jones asked.

Maccus stumbles over to his captain "He defied my orders and disrupted the whole damn ship.

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me" The boy taunted.

Jones groaned and walked over to the boy.

"You. Are. Fired" Jones grabbed the boy by the neck and threw him overboard.

"Next time a person rejects an offer to join the crew, we kill them" Jones says to his crew "Now cleans this up"

Jones walked back to his cabin as the crew started to clean up the chaos that was caused.


End file.
